Sonata
by Ink Kissed
Summary: AU. Sora, a prodigal pianist who hasn't touched a single key in ten years. Kairi, a dancer who has lost her way. When losing one's light, all it takes is a single spark.


**Sonata**

_I._

_Accent._

AU. Sora, a prodigal pianist who hasn't touched a single key in ten years. Kairi, a dancer who has lost her way. When losing one's light, all it takes is a single spark.

_Bare footsteps paced lightly across the concrete of the rooftop. Loose gravel indented into the soft underbelly of her skin. Wind whipping short auburn strands as she inhaled a deep breath and turned to face him. "Undo me, Kairi. _Dance_." _

_'_

_'_

_'_

The world was quiet.

To those outside his apartment complex, however, it was effervescent.

Yet.

His own world, every waking moment was as though there were this bubble around him.

This bubble where it contained all the noise, and light, and euphoria in life, and dimmed its hue.

He supposed he deserved that fate.

A world where everything was shrouded in shadow.

He _had _let down everyone who had depended on him tonight.

Navy saxe blue eyes gazed down at the ground below.

A ground where a huge, white, billowing gold tent swallowed the grass.

A somber sigh grazed past his lips as he turned away from the wide floor to ceiling windows of his apartment and turned his line of sight to within his building.

His roommate, his friend since the first moment he had ever been able to open his eyes, was perched on the arm of a rumpled cozy red armchair that he himself always refused to throw away.

It had been every reminder of simpler times.

Of a home where he had been happy.

A short head of wayward silver strands was tilted slightly towards the left in silent contemplation.

His eyes always unnerved him.

Riku had these commanding teal eyes that with one glance just seemed to immobilize a person. It was as though his eyeballs were constantly forging this battle between blue and green and the result was this blinding array of bright verdure.

"What happened tonight?" Riku's left ankle was perched on his right thigh. The way he was sitting made him want to laugh.

He chewed the inside of his mouth.

He couldn't.

There wasn't any room left in him to laugh.

His gaze glanced at Riku's attire to avoid the words vomiting around in the inner confines of his brain. Thoughts flickered that he wanted to say, but words evaded him.

He didn't want to tell Riku why he had faltered tonight.

The dark navy of his dress pants were rolled up, black socks as thick as his head of chestnut, peeping from dark tied leather dress shoes.

His pale blue shirt was showing through his white dress shirt. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Elbows that were currently crossed in defiance against his chiseled chest.

He sighed once more.

He knew when Riku wasn't happy.

And when Riku wasn't happy - that never boded well.

"Sora? What the hell happened?" His tone was flat. His usual warmth and caterwauling retorts were voided from his throat.

Riku wasn't going to let him leave unscathed without some kind of lecture.

That was how the two of them had been forever, he surmised.

Sora and Riku. Two kids who had become friends at birth. He had been this awkward, childish kid who loved to make people laugh. Riku had always been the more subdued, mature one. As though he were meant for some bigger purpose in life.

As though he had been born to look after everyone he deemed worthy to care for.

Sora was lucky to have someone like Riku care about him.

He just always thought Riku had drawn the short straw when it came to having him as a best friend.

His hands rose to ruffle his unruly head of chocolate. His hair pushed out in all angles. Bangs that layered heavily on the left side.

One fell to tug anxiously at the silver crown necklace he always kept perched around his neck. He fiddled with the chain as he tried to formulate some kind of response that would appease Riku.

"She - "

"Don't drag her into this. Tonight was all on _you." _

"I told you before, I can't play like I used to. I won't."

"You can't keep hiding behind your darkness, Sora. She would't have wanted that for you."

"And what do you know what she would've wanted for me, Riku? You left her when she needed you the most." The first signs of his transgressions flickered across Riku's face as he saw the look of dejection and regret that pierced across his face.

"But I'm here for her now."

"That doesn't change what happened ten years ago."

"When did this become about me, Sora? You're the one who blew up the one and only chance you had at getting your life back."

"I don't care about this life anymore."

He turned away from Riku. From the one person who had been there for him through everything. He turned and headed outside.

Right into a world that had undone him.

Shattered everything in him to miniscule shards.

_'_

_'_

_'_

"Are you quite certain that you can handle being on your own?"

Lavender eyes hidden behind long strands of layered auburn and umber blinked a few times in thought. Fingernails decked in glittering gold polish pushed back a particular long strand that was tangling with her long dark eyelashes.

Her bangs always seemed more heavy on the left side of her forehead.

Always obscuring her eyes.

She ignored the subtle taunt that was laced in her brother's words as she finished pulling the roll of tape over a tan box that contained her belongings inside it.

"Yes, Axel. I think I've lived on my own enough before to understand the mechanizations behind feeding myself and taking out my own trash." Axel's answering grin made her laugh softly as she tossed the roll of boxing tape at him.

"You know I just worry about you, sis. Destiny Islands is a _big _city surrounded by the infamous island. You could get lost."

"Well, that is why I carry this contraption called a cellular device. It works wonders in determining your location."

"Har-di-har-har. Mom worries too. After what happened... - "

"I'll be fine. You're coming with me after all, are you not?"

"Well...not right away. There are things Larxene and I have to figure out before the wedding. A honeymoon in Destiny Islands knowing my baby sister is there isn't very romantic."

"You just said it's a _big _city. You wouldn't even find me."

"Everyone can find you. You have a head of fire and the eyes of a goddess."

She sighed in frustration as she picked up the box and made a movement to toss it into her old dark blue pickup truck.

"Kairi. It's just..." She leaped up onto the back lid of her truck as she shoved the box further with the other ones, and turned to glance at her brother.

He was nervously scratching his large head of fiery red locks. She shook her head and tried not to roll her eyes as he paused and tried to collect his thoughts.

Thought that wouldn't interrogate some snippy reply from her.

"It's just that after what happened in Radiant Garden," His blazing green gaze flickered over the scars he knew littered down her entire torso beneath her crimson colored sweater. "...you don't need to try and prove yourself to anyone."

"I'm not moving to Destiny Islands to prove myself to anyone. I'm moving there to start fresh. I can continue teaching dance in an environment that's safer."

Axel still looked uneasy but he sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, ruffling her hair and placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "Just be careful."

Kairi smiled at him softly.

She always was.

_'_

_'_

_'_

Destiny Islands was beautiful.

It was this huge city mainland where it was bustling with the inner workings of different companies and factories and chain restaurants.

It was this enormous hub of activity and a place where many people went to start a new life. Or to further their careers. Or even to just get away.

A small boat ride led to the inner Islands.

Islands where one could relax under a Paopu tree, or swing on a hammock beneath coconut trees. They could walk the lengthy shores and pick up seashells.

And currently.

It had been a long ferry ride to now.

Now, where Kairi had gotten her truck stuck in the white sands of the beach for trying to go around standard protocol and level her tires onto asphalt.

She hadn't seen the point in following the many uniformed citizen's rules.

So she had raced past the security detail, collected her paperwork and had tried to off road her way towards her new apartment complex.

But of course.

The world had other plans.

Plans that consisted of her having a beachfront apartment where her truck was now currently sunk deep into the sand in the back of the building.

These beachfront apartments were facing the ocean side of the city. Many apartments were just that, apartments. The ones farther in were like skyscrapers. Towering and intimidating.

She found hers, situated inside the dance studio she would be attending rather quaint.

"Miss Lux?"

She turned slightly to where a small woman about her age stood, a clipboard pressed against her chest. Her eyes were this bright shade of light blue and a soft gray.

Her hair was whipping out of the ponytail it had been messily pulled up into. These bright white-silver strands that gleamed in the pounding sunlight.

The woman offered a shy smile. "Hello. I'm Naminé Vienne, I was told you would be arriving today." Kairi's eyes squinted against the bright sunlight as she tried to register where she had heard that name before.

Or many had seen it.

Meanwhile she was trying to push the back of her truck out of where her tires had sunk into the deep, soft sand.

"Uhm." The woman's soft spoken voice shifted through her ears once more and she paused from her task to glance over at her standing in front of her truck.

"Ah! THAT Naminé. You own the dance studio I applied to help teach a course for. You didn't have to come all the way out here to interview me."

"No, no." Her laugh was like a small bell. Tingling. Lighthearted. "My family kind of operates most of the organizations around here. The loading dock. The dance studio. Etcetera."

"Oops." Kairi's abashed gaze flickered to where she was struggling to push her truck out of the sand. It would figure. Her boss. Standing here watching her life blowing up in flames in front of her.

"You could leave your truck here for now, if you'd like. I can have one of my assistants help unload your things and pull out your truck later in the afternoon."

"That would be very nice...I'd appreciate that." Pushing back her long strands of hair she headed to stand in front of Naminé. She was very pretty.

She was this small woman who seemed to be about her age.

She seemed very shy.

As though growing up with a seemingly wealthy business tycoons for family hadn't been at all a bolstering, loud and outgoing life.

"I hope you don't mind, but I rented one of my own rooms in my complex to you," Kairi blinked, taking a moment to process her words.

"So we're roommates?"

"If that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all."

"Now...If you'd like I can show you around the city, and inside the studio where we have an assortment of classes and lessons. We don't technically start until tomorrow morning, I thought you'd like the night to settle in."

Kairi walked along with Naminé, listening to this small woman ramble.

At least her new start in Destiny Islands was looking up.

_'_

_'_

_'_

Or so she had thought.

It was late.

Really late.

The sky was this splattered smear of dark blue. Smidgens of gray were trickling through the specks of glittering white stars.

Stars obscured by the overbearing tall buildings.

Kairi sighed as she perched on the rooftop of a supposedly 'happening' bar and restaurant, according to Naminé.

It was called Organization XIII.

And it was apparently a very happening place to meet everyone from everywhere.

Her newfound roommate, and boss, and perhaps even friend, had claimed this is where most people spent their nights.

Especially most of the teachers and members of the dance building.

It was a very nice bar. It was all homely and decked in rich brown and red hues. It had a huge counter with the standard bar seats. An upfront stage where acts could perform. Tables with high end stools were situated around the center of the room. And cozy booths around the back walls.

The owner she had transpired a few words with, Xemnas.

Naminé appeared to be a formidable ally to have in Destiny Islands.

The two had spent basically the remainder of the day traversing the streets of the city. She had be in awe of everything. There were street vendors everywhere.

It was this whole world jam-packed into this beautiful island.

The city contained everything one could wish for.

And after bustling through the streets, trying to inhale all she could, Naminé had helped her collect the rest of her belongings from her truck. After of course her assistant had helped lug the odd thing out of the sand and perched it correctly in a front parking space lot.

She had also helped place everything into her room.

It was a beautiful room, with a bay window facing the ocean. An ottoman rested under the sill, covered in pillows and cushioned. A perfect spot where Kairi could listen to the sea and drown the world she lived in with words.

Her room was pretty barren.

Soft coral colored walls. Light brown hardwood flooring. Fixated with a dress under a small mirror. A queen sized bed fixated with a white canopy. Silk lining framed the two sides. A sheer white curtain.

Her bed was laden with pale pink sheets and a huge white comforter. Fluffed on top with a ton of soft pillows.

Kairi had flopped right onto the bed the minute she had been shown this room.

It was nice.

Everything Naminé had done for her.

She had hoped she hadn't looked into her background too much, and this was why she was being so courteous and open to a woman who had just applied to teach a dance course.

A dance course she wasn't even really too sure she was ready to start again.

Dancing had been a part of her life when she was a young girl.

She had wanted to learn how to do ballet the moment she had placed those flimsy pink ballet shoes on her tiny toes.

And learn ballet she had.

Ballet. Classical. Ballroom. She had engulfed the way dance was incorporated throughout the world. So much so that she after she had graduated high school and gone off to college - she had tried to apply for dance schools.

But that was when everything had started to fall apart.

When she had begun to think she could be a graceful dancer.

One worthy of a prestigous spot.

She sighed in the present as the world came back to her.

Her legs dangled off the rooftop ledge. Her bright eyes drinking in the expanse of the city below. The way the lights danced off the energy of the rioutous people and cars.

The noises and smells that filled the air.

She was so enraptured with trying to see how many signs she could read when the door to the rooftop swung open violently and a man stumbled onto the roof.

Kairi paused.

She could smell the booze swirling around him like the cloud from the smoke of a cigar. This man. This, very _young _man was stumbling towards her.

He jolted to a sudden halt as he plopped down suddenly beside her.

His own dress shoes dangled from the rooftop. Clumsily swatting against her pale lilac sneakers as he suddenly turned to face her.

Kairi froze as she caught a sudden look to this stranger who just decided to suddenly sit next to her, intoxicated beyond all logical reason.

He was so_ devastatingly_ handsome.

Upon closer look he seemed younger then he must've really been. His face held this childlike amusement towards it.

His chin and jawline were speckled with a dark brown stubble. Stubble that just seemed to add to how miserable he looked.

Though that could've also been because of the sorrow that was intertwined with his pupils. And oh. His pupils. Such a rich shade of dark blue.

She thought she could drown in them.

And his _eyelashes._

They were so long.

His dark gaze was so transfixed on her face, she so transfixed on _him_, that she almost missed the words coming out of his full lips.

Gosh.

How could a man have such a lovely shade of soft red lips?

"Sorry?" Was all she could muster as she heard the clamoring of her heart beating against her chest. Her fingertips were perched gently in her lap.

Her heart skipped a beat as the young man reached up to tuck a long strand of her hair behind her pierced ear.

Those lips grazed the bottom of her earlobe as he whispered, "Welcome to Destiny Islands, pretty lady."

That seemed to be the last cognizant response she was going to get from him as he leaned back, his arms folded against the back of his messy russet stained head of hair, and he closed his eyes.

She moved her gaze back towards the city. Her eyes ghosting across the expanse of the sky as she tilted her head up to stare at the stars.

Stars she still couldn't see against a clear sky.

_'_

_'_

_'_

* * *

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts._

_Aha._

_Couldn't start a Roxas and __Naminé story without also making one for Kairi and Sora :D_

_Of course the beginning is always a little boring._

_Have to set up a little backstory after all without getting into_ too _much right away. _

_I hope you enjoyed (:_

_\- Ink Kissed. _


End file.
